No Ordinary Love
by jinx-katorse
Summary: What if the one you love came to be the sister of your worst enemy?? KaixOC
1. Default Chapter

No Ordinary Love  
  
A/N: Eiya! So here's my 1st BeyBlade fic. Im not that good in writing fics so please bear with my grammatically wring errors and typos. Please read&review..Enjoy!!! ^___^ WARNING: Foul Words Chap 1: Runaway  
  
Demolition Boys quarters  
  
"We have to win this upcoming battle against the Bladebreakers because if we don't Voltaire will trash us around!" a guy with red orange hair spoke up "And as your captain and team leader I will not allow those dumbass to step over us!!! Any comments?!"  
  
"Oh Crap!!" Yurika ,a girl with long blue hair and light blue eyes said "I'm tired of competing and fighting!!! I hate this life! And this team sucks! Why do we have to follow Voltaire's commands anyway?!! Im sick of it! I quit! I'm gonna do what I want to and neither one of you can stop me!!! You understand?! Goodbye!"  
  
"You can't survive the world out there! Besides your world belongs here! Do you understand that Yurika?! "Tala stated.  
  
"Oh yes I do big bro! And I don't care!!!" Yurika answered back.  
  
Suddenly someone came out of the darkness. It was Voltaire.  
  
Tala was afraid that Voltaire heard it all."Voltaire-y...y...you heard everything?" his voice was trembling.  
  
"Yes I did." Voltaire answered then he turned to Yurika "You wanna quit huh?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes I do! I'm tired of following you and your fucking commands! I'm sick of trying too hard just to be the most powerful Beyblader to conquer the world! You're evil! I wanna quit.." Yurika answered.  
  
Voltaire beckoned his guards. "Lock her up the prison."  
  
The guards grabbed both Yurika's arms and dragged her off to prison.  
  
Voltaire looked at Tala "Don't help her out even though she's you sister. She deserves that."  
  
"Yes, I understand sir." Tala answered with grief.  
  
"Good." Then Voltaire walked away.  
  
Bryan walked over to Tala "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah.."Tala answered "Everybody, you can go now."  
  
That late night in the prison Yurika was thinking how to escape. Then she remembered, "I was once assigned here. I think I still know all the teeny tiny details about this prison. I'm sure I can manage to get out!" Good thing she still got the spare key she stole for remembrance. It exactly fit the keyhole. Yurika got out quickly as soon as possible. She ran through the hall and got out of the secret passage at the back. When she got outta the place she stopped to rest for a while. Then the alarm rang. "What the fuck?! I was just about to rest!" She continued running until she reached the roadside. "Where shall I go? I don't have anything with me. What shall I do now?"  
  
A/N: Ei! So that's chap 1! How did it go? Hope you liked it! Any way, pls r&r! Chap 2 up! ^__~v 


	2. chapter 2

Chap 2: First Impression  
  
A/N: Hiya! Here's the 2nd chap! Well..how'd the 1st chap go? Hope it went well.. Nwei, I hope you enjoy reading my fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. So here is it..enjoy! pleez r&r!!! ^_~v  
  
Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers were on their bus on their way to their hotel after a very tiring day. Yurika was waiting for some "transportation" when the Bladebreakers' s bus stopped in front of her. Yurika knocked the bus door. It opened, she peeked inside, "Hey! Can I have a hitch?"  
  
Mr.Dickenson stood up. "I know you..you're from the Demolition Boys team, am I right?  
  
"I wanna join your team. Anyway, Can I just have a hitch and I'll tell you everything!"Yurika said  
  
"Oh alright!" Mr.Dickenson answered.  
  
Yurika hopped in the bus and took a seat at a vacant row.  
  
"Now boys," Mr.Dickenson started "We have a guest. Ahem..what's your name again?"  
  
"Im Yurika, Yurika Ivanho" She answered  
  
"She's Yurika Ivanho. From the Demolition Boys."  
  
These words caught Kai's attention, but he ignored it and just listened.  
  
"And she's gonna join our team-for now."Mr.Dickenson informed  
  
Tyson stood up and made his way to Yurika "Really?! Well, nice to have you in our team! "  
  
Yurika smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Rei and Max also greeted her and they got along well. She noticed Kai and recalled if she had seen him before. "What's his name?" she pointed at Kai. "He's Kai, Hiwatari Kai. Don't bother him, he only speaks when he likes to." Rei answered. "Oh, I see." Yurika replied. And at last, they arrived at the hotel. They settled at their own rooms. Yurika had no clothes so she borrowed some from Rei. Yurika was already drifting to sleep when someone knocked at the door. She opened it and saw Kai .  
  
"I need to talk to you." Kai said.  
  
"Oh okay. Come in." Yurika answered.  
  
Kai came in and sat on the sofa, while Yurika sat on the bed a feet away from the sofa.  
  
"So," Kai started "You're Tala's little sis?"  
  
"I am his sister-but I'm not little!" she replied.  
  
"Yeah right. Why did you left the Demolition Boys?"  
  
"I'm tired of following Voltaire, and what we're fighting for was not really nice. I know you were once a member of that team, so I hope you can understand me."  
  
"Are you sure? Or are you just spying on us?"  
  
"Of course not! Really! I left the team by will!"  
  
"Okay. Just assuring."  
  
"Now, im gonna ask you something." Yurika said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you left the team?"  
  
"Same as yours. Voltaire's really mean y'know."  
  
"He's evil." Yurika added  
  
"Even though he's my grandfather, I still agree." Kai sighed.  
  
"I see. So is that all?"  
  
Kai stood up,"Yep. You better sleep now. It's already late. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
"Okay. Good night also. Sleep tight." And she led Kai to the door.  
  
Yurika lied on her bed. "He wasn't that bad after all. He's rather sweet." Yurika said to herself. She was starring at the ceiling, until she drifted to sleep.  
  
A/N: Ei...that's chap 2..hope ya like it even just a bit..i spent my sleepless nights writing my fic.. so please appreciate it even a little..^__~x my fics are short, did ya notice? anyway, i think it doesn't matter..so..that's it..chap two..hope ya like it..chap 3 next! just wait.. im gonna update soon..--i think ^__~x if i can finish it as soon as possible..but don't worry, i'll try! Please r&r! Ja ne! 


End file.
